


One Armed Bandit

by Amberwinters



Series: One Armed Bandit Series [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwinters/pseuds/Amberwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris’ fiancé cheats on him and his friends drag him to Las Vegas to recover.  Instead of waking up next to the hottest hooker in Las Vegas, Kris finds himself babysitting the biggest Diva known to humankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_What a bitch!_ Bad enough his fiancé had to cheat on him but did she have to do it with his boss? Kris was devastated and humiliated when he found out Julie was seeing Bill behind his back. Apparently, everyone knew but him and to top it off Bill fired him because it was “awkward.” Not that Kris would pine the loss of his assistant manager position at the hardware store, but still now he was unemployed, as well as, single. Conway suddenly seemed very small and claustrophobic.

Kris holed himself up in his room for six days before his friend Cale staged an intervention. His parents assisted since hiding in his room was not bringing him any closer to getting another job and eventually moving out of their home. Cale’s solution was to spend five days in the city of sin. Kris resisted since he only had about fifty dollars in his bank account. Cale assured him not to worry, his friends had some money from returning his wedding gifts and he could win some money playing blackjack. Kris was not convinced that was a sound plan but knew Cale could not be deterred.

Kris, Cale, Chuck and his brother Daniel boarded a plane to Nevada the next day. Kris was depressed and definitely did not want to meet any women. They were heartless bitches. Still, it was good to get away. They arrived at McCarran airport and took the shuttle to their hotel. Kris envisioned staying in a fancy suite and living the high life. These dreams were dashed as he stood in the lobby of Circus, Circus.

“Dude, they have the best rates in town. Besides, we are not going to be staying in our rooms,” Cale assured him.

They checked into two rooms with Kris and Cale sharing a room. The room was dingy and had a clown motif to include an ugly portrait of Bozo painted on the wall. After settling into the room and freshening up, they left Circus, Circus and walked to a classier casino. They decided to try their luck at Cesar’s Palace. Within ten minutes Kris lost the fifty dollars he set aside for gambling money and decided to just drink to pass the time.

Kris was dragged from Casino to Casino. They ended up in Mandalay Bay where Kris tried to recoup his fortune on the penny slots. He noticed all the people emptying out of the house of blues. It looked a little like a freak show featuring glitter and sequins.

Cale nodded, “It is either a bedazzler convention or a fucking Adam Lambert concert.”

Kris looked at the billboard which confirmed Adam Lambert, the glam god, had played that night and had two more shows which were sold out. Daniel and Chuck were checking out the fans leaving the venue. Daniel, never one to use tact, commented, “For a queer, he has a hot chick following.”

Chuck nodded, “Women love gay men. Hot girls go to gay clubs all the time. Maybe we should try it. We’d have little competition.”

Cale shook his head, “They go to gay clubs to avoid being hit on by men. I think we should stick to plan A and go to the strip club.”

Kris didn’t think either one seemed like a great plan. Besides, the way his night was going he was sure it would turn into a nightmare. They went to a seedy strip joint just off the strip. Kris was not having fun and figured his friends would get tired of putting dollar bills in obviously bored dancer’s g-strings. An hour later, Kris realized this was not the case and excused himself to return to the hotel.

Kris was wide awake and really wasn’t ready to go back to the room. He heard the thumbing outside of a club called Krave located across from the Planet Hollywood hotel and decided to go in. Kris stood on the line which seemed to move slowly. Mostly because the non-losers were walking right up to the bouncers and being let in. Kris watched as a white limo pulled up and a few outrageously dressed people tumbled out obviously wasted. On closer look, Kris recognized one of them as Adam Lambert. He was hard to miss and apparently as sparkly in person as on camera. The girl next to him screamed out for Adam as he passed claiming she was just his type.  
Adam Lambert looked over and smiled mischievously, “Actually, honey, you are not but your boyfriend here is another story.” Adam leered at Kris which freaked him out.

The girl, not missing a beat, “I’ll share if you let us come in with you.”

Adam threw back his head and laughed as he walked up to the door. Kris watched him speak to the bouncer and point to them before going in the club. A bouncer came over a few moments later and let them cut the line. Kris didn’t realize there was a cover and went to leave. The girl grabbed him, “You’re my ticket to meeting Adam Lambert. Where are you going?”

“I’m totally broke.”

“Fine, I’ll pay for you but you have to at least talk to Adam and introduce me.”

Kris agreed to try to talk to Adam. Chances were the glam god was locked behind a VIP section anyway. As soon as they went in, Myna, the girl that paid for him, started dragging him around the club in search of her prey. Kris quickly realized it was an alternative club and very sexual. They found Adam and his friends doing shots and Adam dancing close to some pretty boys.

Myna looked at Kris, “Well? Go over and say hello.”

“He looks a little busy. I’ll wait until he finishes…er…talking.”

“By that time he’ll be blowing one of those twinks. You have to go now or I want my twenty bucks back.”

 _How pathetic had his life gotten that he had sold his ass for the entrance fee to a hedonistic club? All well, a promise is a promise._ Kris went up to Adam Lambert and tried to get his attention noticing Adam was now tonguing one of the boys ears. Kris looked back at Myna who was glaring at him and looked homicidal.

“Er…Mr. Lambert?” Kris, tapped him on the shoulder. Adam looked up and Kris continued, “I just wanted to say thanks for getting us in.”

“No worries, sweetie. Have fun.” Adam turned his attention back to the boy he had been kissing. Kris was ready to walk away when Myna came up,

“Hi Adam. Has Kris invited you to join us for a drink?”

“Nope and I already have a cocktail. He tastes great too.” Adam nibbled on the pretty boys ear.

One of Adam’s friends came over and gave Adam a shot of some kind of blue concoction. They offered one to Kris and Myna. Myna did the shot but Kris refrained not wanting to add puking to the night’s accomplishments. Another one of his friends pulled Adam away from them all to dance. Kris was left standing with Myna and the two boys Adam had been molesting. One of the boys turned to Kris, “Don’t bother flirting with Adam because I am fucking him tonight.”

Kris felt like laughing since the boy obviously perceived him as a threat. As if Kris would ever sleep with a man even a beautiful man. Adam came back over and looked pretty trashed. He looked at Kris and ran his finger tips across his jaw, “Despite your atrocious fashion sense, you are pretty cute. We’ll see how this night shakes out but you may be in the running for a good time,” Adam winked.

Kris stared at Adam and took a deep breath, “Excuse me? What do you mean I ‘may be in the running’?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. It is still early so I may get my head turned by somebody else but I definitely am considering you.”

 _What a cocky bastard!_ “Your time must be very valuable so let me save some of it. I am not gay so I am not considering you at all.”

Adam smiled, “Really, then why are you flirting with me. You wouldn’t be my first bi-curious man. Well played because I like a challenge”

Kris smiled hoping to deflate some of Adam’s over inflated ego, “That girl paid for me to come in the club on the condition that I talk to you. I am just holding up my end of a bargain.”

Adam stared at him, “What are you a hustler?”

Kris laughed. “No, I lost my money in the casino and didn’t know there was a cover. I was going to just go back to my hotel but Myna wanted to meet you so she paid for me to come in here.”

Adam ran his hand threw Kris’ hair and then pulled him closer, “You are still hot for a breeder.” Adam kissed him short on the lips and then released him. “Have fun.” Adam walked away went over by his friends. Before leaving he whispered something to Myna which made her smile. Kris decided he didn’t really like Adam Lambert. The guy was cocky and arrogant. Obviously, the fame and fortune had gone to his head. Kris grabbed a seat at the bar and waited around for the free shots the club poured every half hour.

An hour later, Kris noticed Adam was surrounded by a group of people and seemed very wasted. Adam was dancing and starting to strip. Kris noticed everyone had their cell phones out. Against his better judgment he went over and grabbed Adam, “Hey man, are you ok?”

“I am peachy and so are you. Wanna dance with me? Naked?”

“Er…not this time. It’s late maybe you should go.”

“Don’t wanna.” Adam seemed to be more than drunk. One of the guys pushed Kris, “Mind your own business. Adam is having a good time with us. Aren’t you, Adam?”

“I’m having a blast.” One of the other guys gave Adam another shot. Kris’ heart was pounding and something felt very wrong. There was a malevolent undertone to the situation causing Kris to speak out,

“I think he has had enough to drink.”

“He is a rock star. I am sure he can party with the best of them.”

Kris did not see any of Adam’s friends he came with and he had a feeling these people were up to no good. He knew he should walk away and not get involved. He didn’t even know Adam but he didn’t want someone to take advantage of him. Adam was obviously wasted and exercising bad judgment. Kris turned to Adam, “I think it’s time to go.”

Adam looked at Kris and kissed him on the cheek, “OK, sweetie, you have a good night.”

“I think you should leave with me.”

Adam looked at the other people and then Kris. “OK, you are the cutest. You can have your way with me.”

Kris ignored Adam’s remark and pondered on how to inconspicuously drag Adam Lambert out of a club. Luckily, a fight broke out on the dance floor allowing Kris to pull Adam out the side exit and hail a taxi.

“Which hotel are you staying at Adam?”

Adam giggled, “Your hotel, sweetheart. I have every intention of ravishing you.”

The cab driver was becoming impatient and so was Kris, “Adam, I am taking you to your hotel so which one is it?”

“I’m not telling. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position, cute boy who’s name I don’t know.”

The taxi driver yelled for a destination and Kris gave in and told him Circus, Circus. Kris remembered he had no money and hoped Adam had some.

“Do you have money to pay the taxi, Adam?”

Adam was far too busy being enthralled by his own belt buckle to answer. Kris hoped whatever drugs Adam took would wear off quickly. Kris felt around Adam’s pockets and ignored Adam attempts to move his hand to his crotch.

“You know you have bad aim if you were trying to grope the glambulge.”

Kris found a hundred dollar bill in Adam’s back pocket and thankfully paid the taxi driver. Adam hopped out of the cab and Kris quickly followed. Kris maneuvered them through the Casino to the elevators and prayed Cale was still out. They went in the room and thankfully they were alone. Adam immediately pushed Kris on the bed and laid on top of him.

“So, cute boy, what are you going to do for me?”

Kris could definitely feel the glambulge against his thighs and began to panic. He tried to squirm away but only managed to excite Adam more.

“You are shy, aren’t you? No worries I like taking charge and being all toppy like. Anything off limits?”

“Yeah, me. Adam I am not gay and we are not having sex.”

Adam didn’t seem to comprehend Kris’ statement.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetie I am not an asshole. I’ll prep you real good. I’ll even do it with my tongue. Open you up real nice. ” Adam licked his cheek and giggled. Kris had to admit between Adam’s raging hard on, dirty talk and child like giggles, he was a little turned on.

“Adam we have to stop. You are either totally drunk, completely high or both.”

“You forgot to add very horny. Why aren’t we naked?” Adam bounced up and started stripping off all his clothes. Kris watched as Adam got totally naked in thirty seconds flat. Adam looked at Kris and pouted, “Why are you still dressed? Come on cute guy, get naked.”

Kris bit his lip not to laugh, “My name is Kris. Kris Allen so stop calling me cute guy.”

Adam nodded, “Ok Kris, Kris Allen.” Adam climbed back on Kris and placed his rather large cock between Kris’ legs. _Not cool. This was getting out of hand._ Adam palmed Kris’ crotch and began exerting pressure that made Kris cock respond.

“Have you ever been deep throated? People think I am the best kisser but that is only because they never saw photos of me giving head. That is my true calling. I love sucking cock and making my lovers come apart in my mouth. You want me to suck your cock…cute guy whose name I forgot. I’ll suck you long time.”  
Kris was totally freaked out and tried to digest Adam’s words. Taking silence as consent Adam slid back to his knees and started pulling Kris’ zipper down with his teeth. _One homosexual encounter does not constitute gay. Does it even count if they are famous?_ Kris was warring with his conscience when the door opened and Cale walked in. Cale stared shocked,

“Fuck me. What? Your solution to getting dumped is to bat for the other team and take America’s favorite queer back to our room?” Cale thought for a minute, “Nice. Your taste in men is certainly a step up from your taster in women.”

Adam recovered first, “Not just America thank you very much. Now go away annoying man so I can go back to what I was doing.”

Cale looked at them, “Fine, next time hang a do not disturb sing on the door or something. I didn’t need to see this. I’ll go sleep in by Daniel and Chuck. At least someone’s getting laid tonight.”

Cale walked out and Kris jumped up. “OK, Adam, maybe you should go back to your hotel.”

Adam pouted, “No, I want to suck your cock and then fuck you. Isn’t that a much better plan?”

Kris couldn’t argue with sound logic. Even though Adam was obviously eager and quite possibly a slut, he was too wasted for it not to be morally wrong. If Adam was sober, he probably would not be giving Kris the time of day.

“How about we compromise and you just go to sleep?”

“I can’t sleep with a raging hard-on. How can you say no to the fabulous Glambert? Haven’t you heard what a great fuck I am? It was in all the tabloids when my ex decided to a tell all.”

Kris could hear the bitterness in Adam’s tone and was touched by the vulnerability also apparent in his voice.

“I am sure you are the fuck of a lifetime and I will never have a better offer. However, you are wasted and it is late. I think you should just relax.”

“I am trying to but you are not helping, cute guy,” Adam batted his pretty eyelashes.

Kris was frustrated, “It’s Kris. K-R-I-S. It’s a fucking four letter word. How hard is it to remember?”

Adam giggled, “Maybe I need to associate it with something. I know, maybe with your cock.”

Kris laughed unable to stay mad at Adam. Adam seemed to take the laugh as a green light and kissed Kris aggressively. Adam was right about being an amazing kisser. Kris gave in to the powerful kiss but then stiffened as Adam finished opening Kris’ pants. I am going to hell. Kris stopped Adam and rolled out from under him.

“Where are you going?”

“Er…bathroom.”

Adam stroked himself, “Don’t take too long, I might not be able to wait.”

Kris practically flew into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned on the shower and proceeded to jerk off while bathing. He hoped Adam would do the same and pass out. Kris came out of the shower and walked out quietly. Luckily, Adam had fallen asleep after masturbating. Kris grabbed a wet towel and cleaned Adam off as best he could without waking him up. He then climbed into Cale’s bed.

Adam woke up, “Hey, cute guy, you took too long.”

“Sorry. Goodnight, Adam.”

“Goodnight, cute guy who blew it.”

Kris woke up early. Adam was still out cold. Kris went to the bathroom and came out to find Adam awake and looking aggravated.

“Why are there fucking clowns all over the place? Where the fuck am I?”

“Good morning, sunshine. You are in my hotel room.”

Adam looked Kris up and down, “I guess it was slim pickings.”

Kris felt like he was slapped in the face, “Fuck you.”

Adam looked down, “Looks like you already did. You better not have taken any pictures.” Adam looked around the room again, “My head is killing me. Why don’t you make yourself useful and get me some coffee and aspirin?”

Kris just stared at Adam, “I am not your personal assistant, rock star. For the record, we didn’t fuck.”

“Really? Well, it looks like I at least let you blow me. I can smell it. Now, how about you repay the favor and get me that coffee.”

Kris laughed, “You are so full of yourself. Actually, the only thing you smell is yourself because you jacked off alone. Hardly, the sex god the world seems to think you are. Now, instead of being a dick to me why don’t you just say thank you. You were wasted and I saved you from making a complete ass out of yourself in a club.”

Adam got up and swayed. Kris went over to steady him and saw the vulnerability in Adam’s eyes again and felt bad, “I’ll order some coffee while you take a shower.”

“Thanks.” Adam went in the bathroom. Kris ordered a pot of coffee and some rolls while Adam showered. Adam came out and accepted the cup of coffee.

“So what exactly happened last night? The details are a little fuzzy.”

“I can only tell you the parts that involved me. You showed up and crave with a bunch of people. On the way in this girl behind me yelled for your attention and you must have told the bouncer to let us in. I was broke so she offered to pay my entrance as long as I talked to you so I figured, why not. You danced and then came over to me. You basically told me I was in the running to go home with you but you had to weigh all your options.”

Kris noticed Adam cringed, “Sorry, I am an asshole on E. I hope you told me to fuck off.”

“I walked away. Then I noticed an hour later you were wasted and hanging out with assholes trying to get you to strip for their cell phones. I figured you didn’t want that on TMZ so I pulled you out of the club. You refused to tell me your hotel so I took you to mine. That is why you are in a room with clowns.”

“Why did you help me? Are you just a fan or looking for your own photo op?” Adam sneered.

“Hey, I was just being nice. I don’t have a camera. Here you can verify my cell phone photos too.” Kris handed him his cell phone. Adam scrolled through it and then handed it back to him.

Adam smiled, “Sorry for your life because those are some boring ass pictures.”

Kris laughed too. “Tell me about it. We can’t all be crazy rock stars.”

“Thank you…er”

“Kris. What do you have a mental block against my name? You kept calling me ‘cute guy’ last night because you could never remember my name.”

Adam laughed, “Cute guy suits you more. So did I really just jack off or did we have a good time?”

Kris nodded, “I took a shower and you jerked off and fell asleep.”

“I’ve had more successful nights.”

Adam pulled out his iphone and was scrolling through messages. He then dialed a number,  
“Hi Lane…pretty hard. I am hungover…Make an excuse…anything hit the tabloids from last night? No nothing but you know how the paparazzi are…Nope, I am hiding for the day…Seriously, I need a break. I will come back tonight and tomorrow be the good rockstar, bye Lane.” Adam turned his phone off and spun around and stared at Kris.

Kris squirmed a bit, “What?”

“You my friend are going to be my Rock Hudson for a day. Ever see Roman Holiday?”

Kris had no idea what Adam was talking about. Adam sighed and used a tone probably reserved for morons and dogs, “I am going to dress down and we are going to spend a day doing non-rockstar stuff.”

Kris shifted, “I don’t have any money.”

“Mm good thing I am a millionaire then. Now get dressed and loan me some ugly clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kris decided spending a day with an arrogant rock star was no worse than following his friends around town with no money. He loaned Adam a pair of Cale’s jeans and one of his oversized plaid shirts. Adam also grabbed Kris’ favorite baseball cap and sunglasses.

“How does this look work?”

“Well, if you were going for Larry the cable guy, I think you succeeded. So what are we doing?”

“Everything.”

Adam pulled Kris out of the hotel room. Kris insisted on telling his friends he was going out all day. Kris knocked on the door and a very tired Daniel answered,

“Kris, this is Vegas, you are not supposed to get up before late afternoon.” Daniel looked at Adam, “Holy shit! Cale was telling the truth. Hi Adam, I’m Daniel, Kris’ younger brother.”

“Fuck, you recognized me. I am trying to go incognito. What gave me away?”

Kris laughed, “Probably your black nails, fifty million rings or maybe the cheetah print boots. Hard to say, Glambert.”

Adam laughed, “Yeah, maybe I’ll take off the rings. Now come on, cute guy, I thought we’d start with the roller coaster on top of the stratosphere and work our way down. I want to do every hotel attraction.”

An incognito Adam was a very cute Adam. Kris was surprised how well they got along and how comfortable it was between them. Each passing moment the Diva!Adam faded and was replaced by a hyper, fun loving boy. Kris loved hearing Adam laugh and was amazed at their similar sense of humor. Kris had seen Adam in a few interviews but he hadn’t realized just how charismatic the guy was. They went to Madame Troussard’s Wax museum and stood before a statue of Adam.

“I look like a peacock.”

“Peacocks aren’t as sexy-“ _Fuck, that was out loud!_

Adam raised an eyebrow and then laughed. Kris looked down and then took out his phone,

“Let me get a picture of you with it. When else will you get to be seen with yourself?”

Kris noticed Adam stiffened, “No pictures, Kris.”

“You are right, that shirt would have been scandalous.”

Adam laughed and relaxed, “OK, but no posting it on twitter.”

Kris took a picture as Adam kissed the statue. It was funny until the guard came over and yelled at them. Luckily, he didn’t notice the likeness and let them off with a warning not to molest the statues. Adam pulled Kris to the next exhibit and they both took photos with Elvis and Marilyn. Kris was having a blast and it was nice to be with someone who didn’t worry about being ‘cool’. He also noticed Adam was a touchy person and Kris found himself responding. Kris had become so relaxed he found himself leaning into Adam as they rode in a gondola in the Venetian. Adam put his arm around Kris and kissed him on the cheek,

“This is so much fun, Kris. I never get to just hang out and do normal stuff anymore. You are not just a cute guy but also a cool guy.”

Kris smiled, “Yeah, you are becoming tolerable too, Glambert. However, I must enlighten you that spending $300 on hotel attractions isn’t the normal Vegas experience. But, I am having fun too.”

“We totally have to see a show tonight. You want to see that Elvis Cirque de Soleil or a sex show?”

“You mean like a topless show?”

Adam seemed to think for a minute and shrugged a little defeated, “Well, the sex show won’t really work so well since you wanna see chicks and I wanna see dicks. Let’s go with Elvis.”

Kris looked at Adam and smiled, “It is your dime so I will go see whatever you like.”

Adam laughed, “How congenial. I’ll take a rain check on the dick show but that was nice of you to offer.” Adam kissed him short on the lips and then froze.

“Sorry, I am used to being affectionate with cute boys.”

“S’OK. It was innocent enough that I didn’t mind.”

Adam quirked a brow, “Careful, Kris, I can convert the best of them.” Adam then laughed and helped Kris out of the gondola. “Come on we have like eight more hotels.”

Kris was exhausted by the time they settled into their seats. Kris wasn’t surprised that they had front row seats. The show was incredible and the excitement contagious. They finished up the night at a French restaurant where Adam ordered for the both of them. Kris agreed to be adventurous and tried all the weird things Adam ordered. After the meal, Adam became melancholy. Kris instinctively reached out and took Adam’s hand across the table, “What’s wrong, Adam?”

Adam caressed Kris’ hand and then brought it to his lips, “Nothing, honey. I am just sad the day is over and tomorrow its back to being a rock god.”

Kris didn’t pull his hand back and allowed it to rest on the table still in Adam’s grasp. “If it is any consolation, tomorrow I go back to being the ex-assistant hardware manager that got dumped.”

“Harsh. You can be a rock god fan tomorrow. I am playing again and I’d like you to come. I’ll put you and your friends on the VIP list.”

Kris smiled, “OK, then you can return Cal’s pants.” Adam settled the bill and guided Kris out of the restaurant. They stood outside for a couple seconds until Adam broke the awkward silence,

“I have an interview tomorrow morning so I should probably call it a night. I hope you come to my show tomorrow.”

“I will be there and let me apologize for my friends beforehand. They can be jerks. Today was definitely the highpoint of my vegas trip so thanks.”

“There is always tomorrow. My hotel is in the opposite direction so goodnight, cute guy.”

“Goodnight, glam god.” Adam smiled and gave Kris a quick peck on the mouth. Kris reacted spontaneously and hugged Adam. Kris loved the way Adam felt and the way he smelled. _Did his recent jilt turned him off women and onto…men? Not going there._ Kris reluctantly released Adam and went back to his hotel. Cale was in the room getting done.

“I didn’t think you’d come home tonight. How the fuck did you meet Adam Lambert? You don’t seem his type.”

“It’s a long story. We are just friends.”

“Friends don’t blow each other. It’s ok Kris, a lot of people experiment. The important thing is you are getting over Julie. If it takes an infamous rockstar, so be it. Be careful though because I’ve seen him in interviews and he is committed to being single and having a good time.”

Kris was not in the mood to argue or even try to disillusion Cale. It was nice to know he would be supportive. Not that he had anything to be supportive since Kris wasn’t gay and Adam Lambert had much better offers. Kris just nodded, “He’s putting us on the guest list to his show. Do you want to go?”

“Cool. At least we can all benefit from your one night stand.”

Kris told the rest of the gang and everyone was excited to go; mostly because of the hot chick factor. Kris worried as they approached the door that Adam forgot. The guy did seem to have trouble even remembering his name. Kris was pleasantly surprised when they received back stage passes, as well as, tickets. They went in and headed backstage. There were plenty of people and lots of free booze. Kris asked around for Adam and was told he was probably in his dressing room. Kris knocked on the door everyone pointed out and opened it a few seconds later since it was too loud to hear knocking. Kris froze as he saw Adam standing against the wall getting a blow job. Adam looked over and simply smiled,

“Hey, cute guy you came.” The guy giving Adam a blow job stopped and looked up at Adam questioningly. Adam looked down, “But I didn’t so keep going.” He pushed the guy’s head back into his crotch. Kris was shocked and unsure what to do. Adam just looked back at Kris, “Grab me a vodka martini and come back. I’ll be done in a couple minutes.” Adam winked.

Kris walked out unsure why he was so pissed. Cale came over, “This is so cool. Where is your glamboy?”

“He is busy getting head from some guy. Must be nice being a rock star.”

“Maybe you should try it. You are talented enough. It may not be assistant manager in Bill’s hardware but rock star is a close second. I thought you two hooked up? He already moved on?”

“Shut up.”

Adam’s door opened and a young guy came out. He gave Kris a dirty look. Kris grabbed Adam a drink and went in. Adam was fixing his makeup. Kris tried to hide his hurt, “Warming up for the show?”

Adam laughed, “I find it helpful to get off before a show. Otherwise, I get too turned on and sport a hard on through my set. So I figure, why jerk off when I have so many willing boys to suck me off? Anyway, I am glad you came.”

“Why? You certainly aren’t lacking in company.”

“Actually, I am. Don’t get me wrong it is nice having my ass kissed all the time but it gets a little empty. Besides, you are perfect since I don’t want to get involved with anyone and you aren’t interested. See, breeders have their uses.”

Kris cringed, “Don’t call me a breeder. It makes me sound like an evil alien.”

Adam laughed and kissed him short on the lips, “OK, than cute guy it is. After the show there is a private party upstairs. You and your friends should come. There will a lot of hot women so you and your friends can get lucky. Sound good?”

Kris just nodded and Adam continued, “Cool it is in the penthouse so your passes will get you up there. See you later.”

Kris went by his friends and told them about the party. They thought Kris was a hero and no one seemed to want to address the pink elephant in the room. Kris really could care less if they thought he was gay since bedding Adam Lambert would be seen as a feather in his cap.

The concert was amazing and Adam was very sexy on stage. Despite, the preshow blow, Adam seemed to be very excited toward the end of his set. After the show they headed to the party. Kris immediately noticed along with hot chicks there were quite a few young, pretty boys. Kris went in and found himself talking to some bimbos. Apparently attending Adam Lambert’s private party made him cool because the girls giving him the time of day were way out of his league. Adam was right the chicks were hot.

Kris noticed Adam came in and had no shortage of company himself. He was chatting with people and doing quite a few shots. About an hour later Kris looked over and saw Adam sitting on the couch with three pretty guys around him. They were fawning over him and getting very touchy-feely. Before Kris could stop himself, he had walked over and was standing before Adam, “Am I interrupting?”

One of the guys gave him a dirty look, “As a matter of fact you are so go away?”

Adam looked up at Kris and then turned to the guy, “Fuck off. Just because I let you suck my cock, doesn’t mean I give a shit about you. Why don’t you all give me some space? I’ll beckon when I want some. Now go.”

Kris watched Adam pushed them away. It was mean but flattering. Adam patted the seat next to him, “Come sit, my friend. I haven’t chatted with you yet.”

Kris laughed, “Yeah you were busy fighting off all the boys. Do you always have so many offers?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. So why not indulge? I already have a reputation for being a slut and the public already knows everything about me in bed. I really have nothing to lose.”

Kris could hear the bitterness in Adam’s tone and felt bad. Kris put his arm around Adam,

“I never heard that but then again I am from Arkansas. You were amazing in concert. Your music really isn’t my style but to hear your voice live was incredible. You deserve every bit of success you have. I loved it.”

Adam smiled and kissed Kris on the cheek, “You are really sweet. Now, I am going to stop being the kid who’s balloon popped and introduce you to hot women.” Adam stood up and pulled Kris over by some bitchy looking girls. As soon as they saw Adam their whole demeanor changed transforming them into the sweetest girls alive. Kris felt like puking from the hypocrisy. The music came on loud and the area near them became a makeshift dance floor. Adam grabbed Kris and turned to the girls,

“I’ll give him back in a minute.” Adam pulled Kris to dance with him. Kris wasn’t the greatest dancer but he was always willing. Adam, however, was a great dancer and could really move his hips. Adam put his arms on Kris shoulders and pulled him in close. Adam was rock hard and Kris froze. Adam giggled, “Relax, straight boy, I have plenty of twinks lined up for the night. I’m just having fun. A dance won’t make you gay.”

Kris wasn’t sure he believed the last statement because his body was responding to Adam. The song ended and Adam pulled him off the floor. A very glamorous woman came over and kissed Adam short on the lips,

“I thought you swore off fresh meat?” Kris realized by the deep voice it was a transvestite.

Adam laughed, “This is Kris and he is straight. He was just indulging me in a dance.” Adam turned to Kris, “This is Madge and she always has my number. I swore off virgins after my first tour. They get too emotional and always want more than one night. I don’t do boyfriends anymore. In fact, these days I try not to fuck people more than once.”

Adam’s words were very sobering. Kris just laughed awkwardly, “Good thing you are on tour and moving city to city.”

“Very true. Listen, tomorrow we rented a plane to tour the grand canyon. You want to come? We missed that attraction.”

“Sure.”

“Come by tomorrow at noon. I’m staying at this hotel just ask for Robbie Cobbie.”

Kris quirked a brow, “Robbie Cobbie?”

Adam giggled, “We have a running contest for who can come up with the stupidest alias.”

“Congratulations, I think you won.”

Kris noticed Adam checking out a very pretty boy, “Are you sure you want to waste a seat on me? You may meet someone better.”

“I am positive. I will get my fill tonight. Tomorrow, I want to hang out with my new buddy. Now, go have a good time, cute guy.” Adam kissed him on the lips and went by the pretty boy.

Kris watched as the two became acquainted quickly and walked out of the party together. Kris dismissed the pang of jealousy and joined his friends. He continued to party another hour and then went back to the hotel alone. He woke up at eleven noting a passed out Cale in the other bed. Kris left a note stating he would be out all day and headed to Adam’s hotel.

Kris went to the front desk and asked for Robbie Cobbie barely keeping a straight face. Reception gave him a key to a private elevator and Kris headed up to Adam’s room. Kris knocked. The pretty boy from the night before answered completely naked.

“You are not room service. What the fuck do you want?”

Adam sat up, “No he is not. He is my date this morning so you need to get dressed and get the fuck out of here.”

The boy looked at Kris and then back at Adam. He stroked himself, “Wouldn’t you rather go another round with me, lover?”

Adam stood up also naked. “Not really. Now, grab your shit and go.” Adam turned to Kris, “I’m just going to jump in the shower. Make yourself at home. We didn’t fuck on the couch.”

Kris felt bad for the guy Adam dismissed so coldly. That was until the guy turned to Kris,

“Don’t look so smug. After he fucks you, you will be thrown to the curb too. The good news is his cock more than makes up for his shitty personality.”

“I think Adam asked you to leave.”

The guy shrugged and left. Kris looked around and was impressed by the grandeur of the room. He had to chuckle at the thought of Adam waking up in his crappy Circus, Circus hotel room. Adam came out in a towel and smiled at Kris,

“You want some coffee, gorgeous?”

Kris spent another great day with Adam. They actually landed on the rim and hiked around for an hour before heading back. Once again they got along really well. Adam’s last show was that night and he was going to leave early in the morning. On the way back to the hotel Adam asked Kris if he wanted to go to the show again.

“Sure, I like your show much better than the crappy titty bars my friends keep frequenting.”

“Careful, breeder. So, you are going to go back to Arkansas tomorrow and do what?”

Over the course of the day, Kris had told Adam all the sordid details of his pathetic existence. Kris thought for a minute and became depressed, “I guess find another job. I think they are looking for a manager at the Pic and Save.”

Adam cringed, “I can’t have a friend of mine working at a Pic and Save. How would you like to come on tour? You can be the Cultural Events Coordinator. Your job will be to find out what cool stuff we can do in each town and take me there.”

Kris looked at Adam, “You are going to pay me to do that?”

Adam laughed, “No, but I’ll pay your way and give you spending money for us.”

Kris knew it was insane but his other options were too pathetic to contemplate.

“OK, but I only have enough clothes for five days.”

“Thank God for that. We will shop along the way. Welcome aboard, cute guy.” Adam kissed him on lips a little longer than before. Kris looked at Adam and realized he was attracted to him. Adam just smiled innocently and took out his cell phone. Adam rattled off instructions for Kris joining the tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks into the tour Kris knew three things. First, Adam was indeed a slut. Second, Adam was heartless to his lovers. Third, he had fallen for Adam anyway. Not good. Kris had been excited when he joined the tour. Unfortunately, no one besides Adam felt the same way. In fact, the tour promoter tried to stop Kris from joining by claiming there was no room. Adam insisted that Kris was coming and declared he would stay in his room. Adam usually had a suite so Kris could sleep on the couch while Adam shared his bed with whatever twink he chose for the night. Every night Adam had someone new. He usually just picked men out of the audience and had the roadies bring them back stage.

Kris would have quit the tour after the first time he had to listen to Adam have sex in the other room but the time they spent together was too fun. Adam’s diva persona melted as soon as they left the group to go on their adventures. Adam became sweet, enthusiastic and charismatic. Kris was hooked.

A month after he joined the tour they played in Oklahoma. The concert went well and they returned to the hotel. Adam had two pretty boys with him and he turned to Kris, “I’d share but they are not your type. You can bring girls back to the room too, you know.”

“That’s OK. I am taking a break from sex.”

“How boring for you. Why don’t you take the bed? I can fuck these guys in the living room since they aren’t sleeping over.”

One of the guys started to protest, “I thought we’d go all night, sexy rock star.”

“Well, let me shatter that illusion right now. You both are staying an hour tops. I got shit to do tomorrow so this is going to be a wham-bam-thank-you-man time.”

Kris laughed despite himself and went into the bedroom. It would be good to sleep in a real bed. An hour later Kris heard Adam take a shower and then enter the bedroom. Kris sat up, “You want your bed back?”

“It is a big bed. Besides, I am totally fucked out so you are perfectly safe sleeping with the queer.”

That was how Kris found himself sleeping with Adam every night. When they didn’t have a suite, Kris just hung out with the band for an hour or so before going to Adam’s room. Five weeks into the tour, everyone was warming up to Kris and telling him how much better it was with him there. Tommy, Adam’s bassist, was the most direct, “You have a calming influence on Adam. His diva bullshit has gone down and he is even acting human most of the time.”

“Adam is a great guy. I think he is just protecting himself with his attitude. He’s not attracted to me so he doesn’t see me as a threat.”

“No, I just think he believes you are straight as an arrow. But I see the way you are around him and if I didn’t know different, I’d say you have fallen for him.”

“I am not gay, Tommy.”

“Well, then I’d say you were well on your way to being bi. Be careful, Kris, as much as I love Adam, he treats lovers like shit and you would not be an exception. Why don’t you just crash on the other bed? Longinue’s better half came down for the night so they got another room.”

Kris agreed since it would be good to put a little distance between him and Adam. Kris took off his shoes, laid down and fell asleep. Kris awoke to banging on the door. Tommy woke up too. “The building better be on fire.” Tommy opened the door and Adam was standing out there shirtless in sweat pants.

“Have you seen Kris?”

Kris got worried, “I’m in here. What’s wrong?”

Adam looked around the room as Tommy climbed back into his bed. Adam shrugged, “I woke up alone and worried something happened.”

“Tommy had an extra bed so I figured I’d sleep in here.”

“Oh. Well, since you are up anyway, why don’t you come back with me to our room?”

Tommy threw a pillow at Adam, “He is not your stuffed animal, Adam. Go back to bed and you can see him in the morning.”

“Fuck you, Tommy. Kris and I have things to do tomorrow so he may as well come back with me now.”

Kris could tell Adam was working himself into a diva fit so he got up. Kris looked at Tommy apologetically, “OK, Adam’s right we want to get an early start.”

Kris grabbed his shoes and followed Adam back to his room. Adam laid down and held the covers up for Kris to climb in. Kris climbed in and Adam pulled Kris against him. “Tommy’s right, you are like my little Koala bear.” Adam kissed him on the head and went to sleep. Kris laid awake slightly aroused. Adam’s scent was intoxicating and the heat between them unbearable. Kris wished he had jerked off that night so he too could be sleeping like a baby.

Kris stopped questioning his relationship with Adam because it was just too weird. The tour hit Dallas on Kris’ birthday. Kris was feeling a little depressed on his 24th birthday. He was still single, unemployed and apparently latently gay. Not too much to celebrate. Adam hadn’t wished him a happy birthday and everyone was being secretive which meant Kris probably had to endure a lame party. They played a show that night and returned to the hotel. They had a cake and a lot of booze to celebrate. Kris did a couple shots and then Adam pulled Kris toward their room, “I have a special birthday present for you, the perfect gift, cute guy.”

Kris was excited they went in the room. Adam continued, “I decided to give you a blowjob for your birthday.”

Kris spit out his drink. _That was a perfect gift._ Adam’s blowjobs were legendary. Kris should know since he heard Adam giving them almost every night. Adam giggled, “That’s right, honey, a blowjob from…” A beautiful woman came out of the bedroom. “Her.”

Kris’ heart sank and he couldn’t hide his disappointment, “Oh. That’s…nice.”

Adam looked at Kris, “What? You wanted me to suck your cock?”

Kris looked at Adam and shrugged, “They are world famous.”

Kris noticed Adam getting nervous and figured he had to fix it. “I am kidding, Adam.” Kris went over by the girl hoping to play it off, “Hi, beautiful.”

She dropped to her knees and started opening Kris pants. Kris turned to Adam and saw him watching intently. Kris cleared his throat. Adam looked up and then blushed, “Sorry, I guess you don’t want an audience. Happy birthday, Kris.” Adam walked out lacking his usual grace. Kris tried to focus on his blowjob but couldn’t help wishing it was Adam. She finished up and left. Kris had a feeling she wasn’t too impressed. Adam didn’t come back in the room that night. The next day there was an initial awkwardness between them but they soon began to joke again. Kris could still feel an underlying tension that hadn’t been there before. Tommy had remarked on it saying they should fuck and get it over with. Adam reacted by firing him which had little affect since he did that everyday anyway.

A few days later they were in Huston and the best Kris could do was find the most awesome steakhouse. Adam was whining about gaining weight and his arteries hardening, but Kris was in heaven. Adam pouted, “You didn’t work very hard to find a good attraction here.”

“Oh contraire, my sparkly friend, I searched high and low for the best ribs in Texas. I found them too. Now eat up and stop crying about putting on an ounce or two.”

Adam smiled and ate. They were on their third beer when Kris heard Adam clear his throat, “So, I have been thinking about what happened on your birthday. If you still want me to give you a blowjob, I will.”

Kris spit out his drink, “Excuse me?”

“Look, you are right my blowjobs are legendary. You hear my lovers in ecstasy so it is only natural you are curious. I decided I could blow you and still be friends. After all it isn’t fucking it is just fooling around. It wouldn’t even make you gay since a mouth is a mouth.”

Kris stared at Adam in shock but Adam just continued, “Don’t worry. You don’t have to reciprocate. Consider it part of your birthday present since that is what you really wanted.”

Kris wasn’t sure if he should be pissed at Adam’s conceit or aroused because he was right about his lovers. Kris struggled for a response, “Er…thanks.”

Adam nodded, “Not tonight though because I am so stuffed I couldn’t even swallow.” Adam giggled and kissed Kris on the cheek. They went back to the room and just passed out. The next day Kris was tense with anticipation. Adam performed and then they all went to an after party. Adam had his usual entourage of cute twenty something twinks. Kris went over, “You are going to come back to the hotel alone, right?”

Adam smiled, “Maybe we should take a guy to blow me too.”

Kris got annoyed, “I don’t want one of your boy toys there while I am getting a blowjob. Maybe we should just forget it.”

“Take it easy, jealous boy, nobody is pissing on your party.” Adam turned to the twinks worshipping him, “Sorry boys, Kris doesn’t want company so you all are out of luck.”

They all glared at Kris simultaneously. _That’s right boys it’s my turn._ Adam and Kris left the party and went back to their room. Adam told Kris to take a shower and he would do the same. Kris showered and went in the bedroom. Adam jumped in the shower while Kris laid on the bed getting nervous. Adam came out in a robe, “You sure you are ready for this?”

“Yeah, I am sure.” Kris opened his robe and relaxed when he saw Adam stare appreciatively. Adam came over opening his own robe and then hesitated, “Is this ok or is it freaking you out? You probably don’t want to see I have a cock.”

Kris looked at him sincerely, “You are beautiful, Adam. Even your cock is beautiful so I don’t mind looking at it.”

Adam’ eyes lit up, “Good. Now, this is just a friendly blowjob so no weirdness after, ok?”

Kris doubted he could do that but he wasn’t about to risk waving a red flag. “Of course, no big deal.”

Adam took off his robe and kneeled down at the foot of the bed. He leaned forward and started kissing Kris up his leg slowly and sensually. Kris was getting turned on by Adam’s intense concentration. Adam licked Kris length reverently and smiled, “You really are beautiful, Kris. I should have known your cock would be cute too.”

Kris bit his lip as Adam took all of him in his mouth. Adam definitely had a talented tongue. Kris was going to have to seriously focus to avoid embarrassing himself with a premature ejaculation. Adam relented just in time and started suckling his testicles. Kris was gripping the sheets with all his might. Adam lifted one of Kris’ legs and put it over his shoulder. Kris wasn’t sure what Adam was doing but pretty sure he’d like it. Kris felt something moist and wet near his entrance and realized it was Adam’s tongue.

“Holy shit, what are you doing?”

“Showing you why men are better at blowjobs.”

Kris nearly jumped out of his skin as Adam’s tongue entered him. Adam poked his head up and smiled mischievously and refocused on Kris’ cock. Adam set a consistent rhythm. Kris felt himself teetering near the edge when he felt a sharp pain and then pleasure. He realized Adam had his fingers in him and he liked it. No woman had ever done that to him. Kris came suddenly and violently. Adam’s fingers were still in him as Adam sucked him through his orgasm. Kris was exhausted but kind of liked feeling Adam in him. Adam was watching Kris and continued to move his fingers, “You are so fucking tight. I wish I was in you.”

That sounded like a brilliant suggestion. Kris looked at Adam, “Come on in, then.”

Adam seemed to hesitate and then looked into Kris’ eyes, “Really? I can fuck you?”

Kris opened his legs a little more to give Adam better access. Adam moaned, “I want you so fucking bad, Kris. I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

Kris smiled knowing Adam’s aversion to bedding first timers was obviously out the window. Adam removed his finger which made Kris feel empty. “Don’t stop, Adam.”

“I’m just getting started, baby. I need to get some supplies out.” Adam grabbed his industrial size lube and some condoms. “Turn over.” Kris turned on his stomach and Adam placed a pillow under his hips. Adam laid on top of him kissing his neck. Kris could feel Adam’s large cock against his leg and started to freak a little. Kris turned his head to protest but suddenly Adam’s tongue was in his mouth and they were kissing like lovers. Adam was caressing Kris gently trying to relax him. He was wearing down all of Kris’ natural defenses with tenderness.

Adam grabbed the lube, “This may feel cold but it will warm up.” Adam didn’t lie it was like an icicle getting shoved up his ass. Kris tensed but then relaxed as Adam worked him open again. Kris was getting used to Adam’s fingers and relaxed. Adam removed his fingers and Kris felt intense pressure on his entrance.

“You are doing great, baby. Breathe for me.” Kris let out the breath he was holding and cried out as Adam breached his entrance. “Relax, honey.” Adam pushed all the way in with one smooth stroke. Kris cried out in pain. “You asshole!”

Adam chuckled, “Sorry there was no good way but I am all the way in. I’ll just stay still until you adjust.” Adam was kissing him again. As the pain subsided, Kris was overtaken by feelings of intimacy he had never felt before. Adam began to move in him. It was uncomfortable but Kris tried to relax. Adam began to move faster and harder. Kris felt a jolt of pleasure and cried out.

“Found it. You are going to love this.” Adam was right. Kris felt pleasure radiating throughout his body and forgot all about his pain. “You feel too good, Kris, I am not going to last.” Adam began jerking Kris off and moving faster. Kris was surprised his body responded so fast after his first orgasm. Kris found himself coming again and Adam following a few seconds later. Adam collapsed on top of Kris and gently pulled out. Adam got up and went in the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a warm wet cloth. He gently wiped Kris and laid down beside him. Kris rolled over and starting kissing Adam, “That was amazing. You are amazing. Is gay sex always this good?”

Adam laughed, “Yes, why do you think I do it so much. So has the great Glambert converted another one?”

Kris bit Adam on the lip, “Maybe. Can I fuck you next?”

Adam looked at Kris and then laughed, “Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes. I don’t usually catch…but since I am breaking all my rules. Try not to be too clumsy.”

Kris was surprised Adam was being so accommodating. He didn’t always eavesdrop but he overheard enough of Adam having sex to know he was always a top. Clearly this was proof Adam saw him as more than just a good time. Now he just needed to get hard again after coming twice.

Kris kissed Adam and then cuddled up against him. He had a feeling Adam wasn’t a cuddler but he needed to be near him. Adam put his arm around Kris and kissed him back. Kris was too satiated to stay awake. He fell asleep happy and in love. He woke up a couple hours later and was hard. He hoped Adam was still game. Kris pressed himself against Adam hoping to wake him.

“Stop poking me.”

“Good you are up. I want to take my turn, lover.”

“That shipped sailed two hours ago. I’ll let you know when the next cruise is.” Adam pulled Kris into him spoon fashion. “Sleep now.” Kris didn’t like that answer. He turned to face Adam and looked into his eyes, “You promised.”

Adam stared back, “I didn’t exactly promise. OK if you really want to fuck me, then you have to prove it by blowing me.”

Kris laughed, “Are you banking on me chickening out?”

Adam shrugged, “The ball’s in your court.”

“Fine, I’ll suck your cock.”

Adam laughed, “You are really taking to this gay think like a fish takes to water. Suck away, cute guy.”

Kris moved down and stared at Adam’s cock. _Easier said than done._ Kris looked back up at Adam, “Can I do this after?”

“No way. Be glad I didn’t ask for rimming. Now hop to it, Kristopher.”

Kris had no idea what rimming was but he assumed it was worse. Kris tentatively licked Adam’s cock. _Not too bad._ Kris took the tip in his mouth and Adam moaned. Kris felt encouraged and wrapped his hand around the base and began sucking in earnest. Kris was getting into it since Adam seemed to like it so much. Adam grabbed the lube and Kris continued to suck as Adam started preparing himself. Kris was getting hard watching Adam work himself open. Adam grabbed Kris hair and yanked his head up, “Ok, show time. Put a condom on with lots of lube.”

Kris sat up and did as he was told. Adam raised his knees to his chest, “Have had it, stud”

Kris climbed on Adam and slowly tired to push in. Adam seemed to get annoyed, “Today, Kris. I have an interview at noon.”

Kris pushed in fast and hard since Adam was being an ass. Adam grunted. Kris started moving. Adam felt tighter than any woman he had been with. Kris had never had anal sex even with a girl. He stared into Adam’s grey-blue eyes as he made love to him. There was no going back. Kris tried to make it last but there was too much friction. Kris came. Adam groaned, “Too soon. You are supposed to wait for me.”

“You were too tight and felt too good. Sorry, I’ll take care of you.” Kris went back to giving Adam a blow job. Adam came a few minutes later after warning Kris. The warning allowed Kris to switch to a hand job since he wasn’t ready to taste semen.

Kris looked at Adam for approval, “Was that OK?”

“Which the premature ejaculation or aborted blow job?”

Kris cringed at Adam’s words. He felt small and pathetic. Adam kissed Kris, “I am kidding. You were wonderful now let’s get some sleep.” Kris still felt bad but then Adam hugged him close and kissed his neck, “You more than surpassed my expectations and you wore me out. Goodnight, cute guy.”

Kris gave into sleep. The next day, Kris woke up feeling sore but good. Adam was sleeping on the other side of the bed looking beautiful. Kris leaned over and kissed him. Adam kissed him back but then stiffened. Kris watched Adam start to panic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just remembered I have a lot to do today. I am going to take a shower.”

“Can I help? I can clean all those hard to reach places.”

Adam smiled stiffly, “Er…no…I just need a few minutes alone.”

Kris figured Adam was just freaking out because for the first time in a long time he had meaningful sex. Adam showered a while and came out just in time to pack and head to the buses. Kris tried not to panic but it was obvious Adam was avoiding him. Backstage after the show Tommy said something to Kris, “Why is Adam being so weird to you? I haven’t seen him this freaked out in forever.”

“I don’t know. We sort of made love last night.”

Tommy looked at Kris, “Adam doesn’t make love. Adam fucks people. Shit, Kris, I thought you were smarter than this.”

Kris was about to respond when he saw Adam making out with some guy on the couch. Kris just saw red and went over, “What the fuck are you doing, Adam?”

“What does it look like I am doing? The same thing I do every night. Nothing’s changed, remember?”

Adam started kissing the boy again. Kris dumped his beer on them. Adam jumped up pissed, “You fucking idiot. I am still in my fucking stage clothes. What is wrong with you?”

“Me? I thought maybe you could refrain from picking up a stranger at least one night.”

“Why?”

“So you can be with me.”

Adam looked confused, “I already had your ass and I don’t do seconds.”

Adam may as well have stabbed him with a rusty knife. Kris’ head felt like it was going to explode, “So that is all it was? You got to fuck the straight guy.”

“And you got to fuck the rock star. Instead, of being an asshole to me, you should be grateful I even did it with you. I hate fucking newbies. They always read into things.”

Tommy broke a glass, “Adam shut the fuck up. You don’t have to totally destroy him just for liking you. That is cruel even for you.”

Adam just walked out. Kris was upset and unsure what to do. Tommy put his arm around him, “You can stay in my room until you figure out what’s what.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kris went to Tommy’s room and stared at the ceiling all night. He was confused, hurt and angry. Adam had treated him like one of his twinks without any regard to their friendship. He wondered if Adam would kick him off the tour. Kris was also humiliated. Not only for being rejected as a lover but for being stupid enough to sleep with Adam. Luckily, only Tommy knew he was insane enough to fall in love with Adam too.

Kris woke up the next day and met everyone in the lobby. They were scheduled to go to Santa Fe, New Mexico. Adam came over to him. This was it, the exit speech.

“I gave things some thought and I think we can get past this. What happened between us was a mistake. Let’s just pretend it never happened and go back to being friends. Nothing has to change just because we messed around one night. We were both kind of drunk anyway.”

Kris stared at Adam. This was far worse than being kicked of the tour, “So I can stay in your room again.”

“Yeah, maybe you can just stay on the couch until the weirdness passes.”

Kris just nodded. Adam oblivious of the pain Kris was experiencing continued, “Great. I was hoping you’d feel the same way. I was a little worried you would take your first time too seriously. Hell, if you are going to be a switch hitter, you can probably hook up with some of the guys that don’t make the cut. I always have more offers than I can entertain.”

 _Arrogant fucker._ “How generous, Adam. I’m surprised nobody has nominated you for sainthood. Well, I think I will just stick with women. To tell you the truth, I didn’t think the sex was all that good.”

Adam’s expression changed, “Excuse me? You seemed to like it well enough the other night.”

“Yeah, but like you, I had a chance to mull it over. I guess it just didn’t measure up in the cold light of day. No offense, of course.” Kris could see the shock in Adam’s expression so he continued, “I agree let’s just pretend it never happened.”

Take that you fucker. Kris boarded the bus and sat by Tommy. On the ride over, Kris realized he was too in love with Adam to continue the facade that he didn’t care. It had felt good for a moment to strike back at Adam but the pain and hurt returned soon enough. He had about five hundred dollars to plan their next excursion and considered using it to buy a one-way ticket to Conway, Arkansas. They arrived at their hotel two hours before Adam needed to go to sound check. Kris followed Adam to his room. It wasn’t a suite. Adam looked at Kris,

“So after the show, just give me an hour or so before coming back to the room.”

Kris just nodded, “Sure, no problem. I’m going to take a shower.”

Kris went in the bathroom and showered. He came out in a towel. Adam was on the bed looking at a magazine. He looked up at Kris and just stared at him. Kris stared back and watched as Adam rose and slowly came over to him. Adam kissed his neck and started kissing him down his chest. Kris wanted to push Adam away but then Adam was opening his towel and any resistance Kris could muster disappeared. Kris collapsed against the wall as Adam assaulted all his senses by licking, sucking and nibbling. Kris grabbed Adam’s hair and held on. Kris came with a loud moan. Adam pried his fingers out of his hair and Kris felt bad as he looked down at a couple clumps of raven hair wrapped around his fingers.

“Sorry, about the hair.”

Adam laughed, “Well, not as sorry as my hair dresser. So was that a little better in the cold light of day?”

Kris looked at Adam’s smug expression and attributed what happened to Adam’s ego. It wasn’t about him wanting Kris. It was about him proving he was a good lover. Kris’ mind was made up. He had to leave the tour before Adam destroyed him. He refused to watch Adam pick up another guy that night. Adam jumped in the shower. Kris just went online and checked flights. There was a flight that night to Conway. When it was time to leave for the concert hall, Kris said he was tired and would just stay in that night. Adam looked concerned so Kris added,

“Don’t worry I’ll give you some privacy when you get back. I know the deal.”

Adam smiled, “That’s why you’re my best buddy. Get some rest, cute guy.”

Kris faked a smile back. As soon as they left for the concert hall, Kris called a cab. He packed all his stuff and left for the airport. He needed a clean break and wasn’t sure he would have the strength to resist Adam if he asked him to comeback. Kris decided to leave his cell phone in the hotel room to avoid temptation. Kris arrived at the airport and managed to get on a flight that night. He arrived in Arkansas early the next morning and took a cab to his house. His family was surprised to see him and assumed he got fired again. His parents asked him how he planned to support himself and told him he would have to pay rent.

Kris was depressed. His friends came over and grilled him about the tour. Chuck mentioned they had bragged to everyone that Kris was touring with Adam. Great, more public humiliation. Kris tried to make it sound like he had a good time. Cale looked at him,

“We are your friends, Kris. You can’t bullshit us. You look ten times worse than you did when Julie dumped you. Please tell me you didn’t give your heart away to a bastard like Adam Lambert.”

Kris just looked at Cale and then looked down at his shoes. Cale continued,

“For chrissake, Kris, are you just a glutton for punishment? I told you he didn’t do boyfriends. OK, we need to fix this. If you want to get over him, you just have to find someone new. That’s how you got over Julie. So are you going to be a fudge packer or do you want to go straight?”

Kris was about to protest the derogatory question but Cale continued pragmatically, “Kris, I can’t help you find a replacement unless I know what you are looking for. If you want to be gay, it’s cool. I’ll even come with you to gay clubs. I want to work on my dancing anyway. Chicks love good dancers.”

Kris wasn’t sure whether to punch Cale or hug him. The truth was Kris didn’t want to meet anyone new. He wanted to sulk. Kris allowed Cale to drag him out a few nights to some straight clubs. Kris’ parents continued to hound him for rent and his lack of employment. Kris wanted to sign up for community college but he had no money. He purposely avoided reading anything about Adam Lambert. It had been two weeks since Kris disappeared from the tour. He wondered if Adam even noticed or cared. He was probably relieved that Kris was gone.

Kris came home from another futile day of not finding a job and saw a town car parked in front of his house. He went in and saw one of the tour promoters talking to his mother. They looked at him as he walked through the door. Kris was confused, “What are you doing here?”

“Sightseeing. Looking for you, of course. Kris you need to come back to the tour. Adam is making everyone’s life a living hell.”

“My coming back won’t help. I am sure my leaving was the best thing.”

“No, it wasn’t. Adam misses you and he is taking it out on everyone. Look, I am prepared to make it worth your while.”

Kris quickly reviewed his life for a minute and concluded anything was better than being unemployed and living at home.

“Go on.”

“If you come back and pretend that everything is fine, we’ll pay you $20K to finish the tour. There are only two months left. That is $2500 a week. You can’t afford to say no.”

“What if Adam doesn’t want me back?”

“He does. Just don’t tell him we are paying you. Tell him you had a family emergency and forgot your cell phone. I booked you on a flight to Michigan so you can meet up with us tomorrow.”

Kris looked at his mother who was nodding and agreed. After all, why shouldn’t he be compensated for his heart-break. He could finish the tour and then have enough money to go to community college. Kris agreed and signed some contract that included a confidentiality clause. _He could do this. Three months and then he could have a fresh start. Maybe even go to LA and try his hand at music._ Since Kris had joined from Las Vegas, he didn’t have his guitar and never told anyone he played. Plus, amusing Adam was a full time job. He decided when he returned to the tour he would treat it more as a part time job and practice guitar again.

The next morning, Kris flew to Michigan and waited at the hotel. Often Adam’s room was put under Kris’ name to avoid fans discovering where their idol was staying so Kris was able to check in before the tour arrived. Kris went up to the suite and settled in. He sat on the couch playing guitar when he heard the door open. “Who the fuck-“ Adam looked at Kris and his eyes lit up. “Your back! Where the hell did you go?”

“Sorry, my mother had called and said my Dad had a minor stroke. I was freaked out and went home. I forgot my phone and had no way to get in touch with you. Luckily, Rob found me and told me where to join the tour.” Kris was proud of the story he devised and thought the delivery went really well. Adam seemed to mull his story over.

“Is your Dad OK?”

“Yeah, luckily it was just a scare. So, are you up to going out before your show?”

“Actually, I didn’t sleep well.” Adam looked at the guitar, “Since when do you play music?”

Kris shrugged, “Since I was a kid. I just mess around. If it bothers you, I won’t play in the room.”

“Why don’t you play for me while I try to nap? We have to be at the arena at six tonight.”

Kris felt self-conscious but didn’t want to object. He was grateful Adam was not being a jerk about him going away. Kris followed Adam into the bedroom and settled down in the ottoman chair in the corner. He started playing Wild World and out of habit sang quietly.  
Adam stripped out of his clothes and laid down on the bed. Kris closed his eyes and finished the song. He opened them and was looking into angry blue eyes. Kris became nervous, “What?”

“I thought we were friends, Kris. This whole time you have been hiding the fact that you are a musician. What else are you being dishonest about?”

“I was not being dishonest, Adam. It never came up. You had more than enough musicians on the tour and I didn’t have my guitar. Besides, I was hired to coordinate outings not serenade you so fuck off.”

Adam laughed, “OK, but you are really good. All this time I thought you were simply eye candy. You are totally playing more.”

Kris smiled at Adam’s praise. He continued playing until Adam fell asleep. Lane, Adam’s assistant came to the room at five and woke Adam up. On her way out she smiled at Kris,

“Thank god you are back. Adam’s mood is already a thousand times better. You are good for him.” _Too bad he is poison to me._ Kris went with everyone to the arena and surfed the net while everyone got ready. Lane told Kris Adam had the whole day off so Kris started finding things to do. Adam came over, “Don’t kill yourself planning a whole day because I plan on partying tonight and sleeping in. Just find something for us to do in the late afternoon and evening.”

“How about we go to a rodeo? They have one in town right now and it got good reviews.”

Adam made a face, “I am not really into cowboys.”

“Exactly. It is a chance to do something different and I am sure you will get a break from your fans. I doubt anyone would look for you at a rodeo.”

“Ain’t that the truth, sugar. If I hate it, we leave immediately.”

“Of course. It starts at five so you can be well rested.”

Kris just hung out chatting with some of the support staff. After the show, they went to a club. Adam had some young guy he picked out of the audience. Kris tried to ignore them. He focused on what he was going to do with his $20K. A girl came over and asked him to dance. Since he was bored, Kris agreed. He found himself having fun and thought maybe he was getting over his anti-women kick. A few minutes later, Adam came on the dance floor and came by Kris. The girl immediately recognized Adam and switched her attention. Adam looked at Kris innocently and shrugged while dancing with the girl. Kris was about to leave the dance floor when Adam pulled him close.

“You can do better, anyway. Dance with me, I need some distance from my admirers so I can objectively choose tonight’s entrée.”

 _Twenty thousand dollars, twenty thousand dollars, you can do this._ Kris tried to convince himself he could deal with Adam’s callous behavior but it was proving difficult. Adam started dancing close and placed his hands on Kris hips.

“Why are you ruining my chances of hooking up with a girl?”

Adam laughed, “Aren’t I increasing them. Girls love gay men, I should know.”

“No, Adam, they love you in spite of you being gay. On me, it would be a turn off. So why are you fucking with me?”

Adam giggled which was a clear sign he was drunk, “Maybe I want to celebrate you coming back. Wouldn’t you like that?” Adam ran his hands over Kris’ hardened cock. “No need to answer.”

Kris was confused, “What happened to your date from the show?”

Adam shrugged, “I don’t know. He is probably watching us and sulking. So, what do you say we go back to the room and fuck our brains out?”

“Are you drunk?”

“More high than drunk. Why do you want more booze? I think you need to be more sober so you can concentrate on the sex. I don’t think you are at the point it’s instinctive.”

“Is that the polite way of saying I am a shitty fuck? Adam, go back to your date because you are the last person I would fuck tonight.”

Kris walked off the dance floor. He went by the rest of Adam’s band and said he was going back to the hotel. Tommy hooked up with a cute girl and agreed to ride back with Kris. Since Tommy was with a girl, Kris had nowhere to go but back to Adam’s room. He showered and threw on some pajama bottoms. He settled in on the couch knowing Adam would bring a twink back. Sure enough, Adam stumbled through the door twenty minutes later with a pretty blonde boy. Adam looked at Kris, “You didn’t tell me you were leaving.”

Kris shrugged, “I don’t have to report my every move to you.”

Adam was looking at Kris’ bare chest and turned to his date, “Never mind. I think I’ll pass for tonight.”

The boy looked at Kris and then Adam, “I am so much cuter than he is and a really good fuck. Come on, Adam.” The guy got on his knees and started opening Adam’s pants. Kris got up annoyed since Adam did not seem to be stopping him.

“I’ll give you two some privacy.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Why not join us?”

Kris stared as the boy took Adam in his mouth, “Not my scene. Besides, I wouldn’t want my lack of skills bringing down your night. I’ll just go in the bedroom.”

Kris practically ran out of the room. About fifteen minutes later he heard Adam yell, “Reciprocation was not on the menu nor was sticking around. Here’s a hundred bucks to take a fucking cab. Now get out.” _Adam really is an asshole to lovers._

Adam came in the bedroom after taking a quick shower. Kris went to get up off the bed. Adam pushed him back down, “Stay, it is a big bed.”

“Maybe it is better if I sleep on the couch.”

Adam took off his towel and climbed into the bed. Previously, they both always slept together with some article of clothing on. Adam being naked was a major distraction,  
“You usually wear underwear when we sleep together.”

“That was before we fucked. I prefer sleeping naked.” Adam moved closer to Kris. “I missed having you in my bed.”

Kris rolled over hoping Adam would just pass out. Unfortunately, Adam seemed to be wide awake, “Earlier when that guy was blowing me, I was picturing your lips on my cock.”

Adam moved even closer and kissed Kris’ neck. Kris could feel Adam’s hard on pressing into the back of his thighs. Adam reached around and started rubbing Kris’ crotch.

“Didn’t you just get some? Stop it, why are you doing this, Adam? Like you said, you don’t do seconds.”

Adam ran his tongue around his ear, “I am willing to bend that rule for you.”

“I am honored.”

“You should be. I haven’t broken that rule since I put it into effect two years ago.”

Adam kissed Kris down his back. _Warning! Danger!_ Kris ignored the alarms in his head and allowed Adam to roll him on his back. Adam kept showering him with kisses across his waist and pelvis. Kris tried one last time, “Are you going to regret this tomorrow and treat me bad again.”

Adam looked up and smiled, “Maybe but I am going to treat you really good tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Fuck it._ Kris allowed Adam to remove his pajama bottoms and gave in to his passion. Adam fulfilled his promise of treating Kris great. Not only did he make Kris’ body vibrate with pleasure but he showered him with affection. Adam treated his body with reverence and seemed completely focused on pleasing Kris and being a selfless lover. In short, it was as if an alien took over Adam’s body.

Kris woke up the next morning and wondered which Adam he’d greet. He looked over and met Adam’s gaze. He was laying awake staring at him. Kris braced himself, “Planning your blow off?”

Adam laughed, “Nope. I was deciding if I wanted to wake you up or not. I am starving.”

Kris had steeled himself against every Adam reaction except a normal one. Adam continued, “Let’s get room service. What do you want?” Adam grabbed the menu. Kris went with pancakes. Adam called in an order for coffee, eggs benedict and pancakes. Kris went to get up but Adam pulled him back in the bed.

“I don’t think we greeted each other properly. Good morning, beautiful.” Adam kissed him deeply. Kris pulled back after a few seconds,

“Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking we could be friends with benefits.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Yeah. Like we keep doing things together and then fuck sometimes.”

Kris laughed, “That is called dating.”

Adam grimaced, “No because we are not going on ‘dates’. We are simply hanging out as friends and then fucking. Work with me.”

Kris knew this was a big step for Adam and decided to quit while he was ahead. Kris changed the subject, “So are you still up for the rodeo?”

“Yeah, are you gonna wear tight jeans and a cowboy hat?”

Kris nodded, “You know it.”

After room service arrived, they spent the day making love and catching up on sleep. Kris was happier than he had been in years. Adam seemed content, as well. They went to the rodeo and then a country bar. Adam totally got into the whole western thing. He even tried line dancing with Kris. The evening surpassed any scenarios Kris could have conjured up. They went back to the hotel room buzzed and happy. Adam joked, “That was fun in spite of the bad music. Aren’t you glad you came back to me?”

“Definitely.”

They were undressing, “Honestly, I am surprised you came back at all. I treated you pretty bad and thought maybe you had enough self-respect to leave. Thank god it was just a family emergency and not you leaving me.”

Kris was not sure if he just got insulted or what, “I did leave you.”

“Well, you went home because of your Dad not because you wanted to leave me. Face it I am irresistible.”

Kris was still buzzed and got annoyed, “Actually, my Dad is fine. I left because you were a dick to me.”

Adam looked at him patronizingly, “It’s OK, Kris. Your adoration for me is bearable. You are by far my cutest follower.”

“Fuck you. The only reason I came back is because they are paying me…” Kris saw Adam’s face fall. Kris wished he could take the words back. Adam moved to the other side of the room and poured himself a drink, “Who is paying you?”

“Forget it. Look, it doesn’t matter.”

Adam’s eyes went from hurt to angry, “Who is paying you, Kris? The National Enquirer? Entertainment Weekly?” Adam was clearly not going to forget about it.

He continued, “Are they paying you to be my personal whore? Because based on your performances, unless you are getting minimum wage, you are being overpaid. Actually, I am surprised they offered you money since my former lover pretty much cornered the market with selling media of us having sex. That, at least was good sex. Why don’t you go sleep in your new benefactor’s room?”

Kris hoped Adam would stop saying hurtful things. “Adam, stop it. You are being cruel. Let me explain.”

Adam laughed coldly, “Since you are a hired hand, I don’t have to be nice, do I? If I am mean enough, maybe you can ask for a raise.” Adam grabbed Kris’ guitar and threw it out into the hallway. “GET OUT!”

Kris was shocked at the violence and also cringed at the sound of his guitar breaking. He walked out and just collapsed against the door Adam slammed shut. _How did the best day of his life spiral down to the worst?_ Kris eyed his mangled guitar, felt his empty pockets and realized he was homeless. _Surely, he was at rock-bottom with nowhere else to go but up._ The door down the hall opened and Kris watched as the tour promoter came out of his room obviously pissed. Apparently, he was wrong again and his life truly was a bottomless pit.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris looked up as Tony, the tour promoter who made the agreement with him, approached.

“What the fuck happened?”

“He found out about the 20K.”

“The only way he could have found out is if you told him. Did you tell him, Kris?”

Kris became flustered, “It slipped out.”

“You fucking idiot! Well, that slip just cost you twenty thousand dollars. According to our contract you don’t get a dime if you tell Adam. You are lucky I don’t make you payback your ticket from shithole Arkansas. I knew Adam taking white trash on the tour was a bad idea.”

Kris just put his head in his hands and wondered why he had to be homeless in a cold state. Florida would have been better. Unfortunately, the tour promoter was not done ranting,

“If you talk to any paparazzi about our agreement I can sue you for $500K and I am quite sure you will never have that kind of money ever. Now, get lost and you better stay away from Adam.”

The door opened and Adam looked down at Kris and then at Tony, the tour promoter, “You are the one paying him?”

“Adam, calm down. My job is to keep the tour going and I was worried. It was wrong but I will fix it. He is going and won’t ever bother you again.”

Adam looked at Kris and then back to Tony, “So, what exactly was in this contract? What was the scope of work? Were you paying him to fuck me? Did it include blowjobs?”

Tony shifted, “It just said he would plan activities you enjoyed and accompany you on excursions. It said he would not take you on any activities which put you in danger or could hurt your public image. Of course it included a confidentiality clause which forbids him to tell you or anyone about the contract.”

Adam looked at Kris and then Tony, “He is staying on the tour and you will pay him his money as long as he doesn’t tell anyone else.” Adam yanked Kris up and pulled him in the room. Kris was confused, “What are you doing?”

Adam just took off his robe, “It is almost two in the morning and I have to do interviews at nine. I don’t want to talk about this right now. Let’s just go to sleep.”

Kris just stood there. Adam climbed into the bed. Kris continued to try and figure out what was going on. Adam looked up, “You have no money and nowhere to go. Get undressed and come to bed.”

Kris stripped to his underwear and climbed in the bed. Adam turned away from him. Kris felt cold and empty. He laid awake considering his options. He concluded he really did not have any and was going to have to accept whatever Adam offered.

Kris finally fell asleep and woke up as Adam was finishing his makeup. Kris sat up, “If you give me a little money, I can take a bus back to Arkansas.”

“You are not taking a bus to Arkansas. Wouldn’t you rather stay here and earn 20K? However, for that amount of money I certainly hope you become a lot more congenial to me. In fact, for that amount of money nothing should be off limits.” Adam leered at Kris.

Kris felt nauseous, “That isn’t part of the contract.”

“You voided that contract when you told me you were being paid to be with me. Therefore, since I am the only one that can ensure you get what you hoped for, you have little choice but to agree to any and all conditions I add,” Adam smiled coldly.

Kris just looked at Adam, “You know I didn’t just come back for the money. I had feelings for you.”

“Good, then you shouldn’t mind being congenial to me. I have to go. Make sure you are here when I get back. I am sure after two hours of interviews, I will need some kind of stress release.”

Adam walked out. Kris just went back to sleep. He was shaken awake a couple hours later by Adam. Kris sat up, “Sorry, I fell back asleep. Are the interviews over?”

“Yeah, it is two in the afternoon.”

Kris was surprised he slept for almost five hours. Kris felt better until he remembered his last conversation with Adam. Kris looked at Adam, “Do you really expect me to be your whore?”

“Is there any reason I shouldn’t? I realize technically the label is paying you but I see it as one of my tour perks. Relax though, one of the interviewers was cute and he saved you the trouble of sucking my cock.”

Kris tried to ignore Adam’s little revelation. He just stood up and stretched. He noticed Adam staring at his body, “Lucky for me you already got some. I think you have to be at the arena by seven. Did you want to do anything? We could go to a museum.”

“I don’t want to go to a fucking museum, Kris.”

Kris just went in the bathroom and took a long shower. Adam came in the bathroom as he was finishing up. “Don’t bother getting dressed.”

Kris walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He couldn’t do this. He heard Adam go into the shower and decided to swallow his pride and call his parents. His mother answered.

“Mama, it’s Kris.”

“Hi, honey, I hope the tour is going well.”

“Actually, I need to come home. Can you send me some money for a bus?”

The line was quiet.

“Mama?”

“I am here. What went wrong this time?” Kris heard his father’s voice in the background and then his Dad took the phone, “Kris? Did you get fired again?”

“I didn’t get fired again. I just need to come home. Please send me some money.”

“Kris, you are not a child anymore and you can’t go around quitting all the time. I am sorry son but if I don’t push you out of the coup now, you might never leave.”

What the fuck with the tough love bullshit? “Dad, I just need a chance to get on my feet.”

Kris heard his father sigh, “Kris, this has to stop. You made your bed when you ran off with that flamboyant singer leading some rock and roll lifestyle. We will pray for you but I am not going to bail you out.”

Kris was desperate, “I am not leading a rock and roll lifestyle. I don’t need prayers, I need cash. Please Papa-“ Kris heard the line go dead. He looked up and saw Adam’s hand on the hand up button. Adam was looking down at him with sympathetic expression.

“We’ll figure out a way to make this work. You don’t have to go home.” Adam kissed him on the top of the head, “Get dressed.”

Kris did not know why Adam relented but he was grateful. He dressed and they headed to the arena for the concert. Kris was pissed that his parents were being such assholes. Kris noticed everyone was keeping their distance. After the show, they all went to a night club for an after party. The room was filled with good looking young men. Kris just sat alone drinking his beer. He heard someone approach and steeled himself to be told off by some tour member. Kris had already had an earful from half the band. He looked up and saw Tommy.

“I can’t believe you came back because Tony was paying you. Was this all an elaborate ploy to hustle money?”

Kris was tired of defending himself, “It worked didn’t it.”

Tommy just looked at Kris and shook his head. He walked away and Kris was left alone again. Kris saw Adam sitting with some cute guy on his lap. Kris would have left but he still had no money in his pockets for even cab fare back to the hotel. Kris heard someone else approaching and went on the offensive, “Leave me alone!”

“Who pissed in your Coors light?” Kris looked up at Adam.

“Sorry, what happened to your friend?”

Adam shrugged, “He wasn’t anything special. I was thinking of just heading back to the hotel since it is slim pickings.”

Kris looked around and literally there were beautiful people everywhere his eyes fell, “This is slim pickings?”

Adam laughed, “Work with me. Come on, let’s go back to the hotel.”

Kris followed Adam out of the club and noticed everyone watched them leave. Kris laughed, “I think everyone on the tour is in shock because you actually left alone.”

Adam smiled, “Technically, I did not leave alone. Look, I’ll talk to the guys on the tour if they are giving you a hard time. I really meant it when I said we would make this work.”

“Thanks.” They went back to the room. Kris changed into a pair of sweat pants and Adam did the same. Kris was hesitant to get in the bed. Adam noticed, “I guess next time I should ask for two beds. Lay down, Kris, if I find myself losing control I’ll get up and jerk off in the bathroom. Scout’s honor.”

Kris laughed and laid down, “Same here.”

Adam quirked a brow, “Actually, if you find yourself losing control…just go with it. Good night, Kris.”

Even though Kris had slept in that day, the emotional stress had drained him. He fell asleep and didn’t wake up until Adam was shaking him. “Rise and shine. We need to be in the lobby in ten minutes. We are going to Kansas. Good luck finding something good for us to do.”

Kris showered, packed and made himself presentable. Kris grabbed his empty guitar case and tried not to show how upset he was. Adam didn’t seem to pay attention to him anyway. He just headed down to the lobby oblivious. They rode for six hours and then stopped in town. Adam grabbed Monte and disappeared. Tommy came by Kris, “Come on, you can hang with me. Did they pay you yet?”

“Nope, I am broke.”

“What have you been doing for money before?”

Kris shifted, “Adam was giving me money for our excursions.”

“Great. Fine, I’ll buy you lunch but you are not getting the surf and turf.”

He hung out with Tommy. He guessed Adam had spoken to the tour because everyone ws back to being decent to him. They went back to the bus. Adam and Monte were already aboard. They drove another three hours and arrived at the hotel. Tony went by Kris. “Do you want to room with one of the roadies? There is an odd number.”

Kris looked at Adam. Adam became annoyed, “Tony, he is staying in my room. Stop meddling in my personal affairs. You already did enough damage.”

“It is my affair too since he is now in my employ.”

“You hired him to control my Diva outbursts. He can’t do that if he isn’t with me. So unless you want me to start acting up and making everyone’s life a living hell, you will shut up and simply start paying him his money. Also, how about you make sure I have a suite this time. Last I checked, I was still a fucking rock god.”

Kris smiled at Adam’s arrogance and followed him to their suite. It was very nice with a huge King size bed in the bedroom and a large couch in the living room. Kris was happy about the latter since Adam was definitely going to pick up after going without the night before. Their bags arrived. Kris started unpacking. He grabbed his guitar case and noticed it was heavy. “What the fuck?” He opened the case and saw a beautiful classic guitar. Kris could tell it was top of the line and chosen by someone who knew guitars.

Adam smiled, “Do you like it? Monte said it was a good guitar.”

Kris picked it up and strummed it. It had a beautiful tone. “This is amazing. You must have spent a fortune. I can’t accept this.”

“You have no choice because that is my way of saying I am sorry. I may have over reacted when I found out you were being paid to be here. I was really burned by a former boyfriend and have trouble trusting people. I had thought this guy loved me, but I later learned he was using me the whole time for money, connections and ultimately fame. I never suspected. So, I figured since I was obviously a horrible judge of character, I would never get involved with anyone again. Problem solved.” Adam smiled mischievously, “Since I am far too horny to be abstinent, I had to go the other extreme and be promiscuous with strangers. Since my former boyfriend already painted me as a slutty, selfish lover, I had nothing to lose acting like that. Until you, I was successful staying aloof. You somehow slipped in under my radar.”

“I am so sorry you were hurt like that. I am sorry you had to develop such elaborate defense mechanisms. But, most of all I am sorry that you thought I would betray you too. I may have come back because of the money but I want to stay because of you. I’ll turn the money down.”

“Turn the money down? Are you crazy? Then I would have to keep supporting your ass. How can I date someone that dumb?”

Kris thought maybe Adam misspoke, “Date? As in dating?”

“Yeah, some cute guy told me that is what you call two people that do things together and fuck. Now, last I checked your job was to keep me from being a bitch to everyone. So, your first step is to accept the guitar and then agree to date me.”

All of this sounded really good, except Kris was not a free spirit and not into “open” relationships. Kris smiled, “I like you a lot Adam but I couldn’t date someone that is constantly sleeping with other people. I couldn’t date you and wait in the bedroom while some twink blows you in the living room.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Baby steps, Kris. You can’t expect me to go from the ultimate slut to a monogamous partner overnight. Work with me.”

Kris knew it was unreasonable but he couldn’t bring himself to share and be disrespected. “I know it’s not fair but I can’t do it any other way.”

Adam looked at Kris with sadness and spoke softly. “Kris, I can’t commit to being monogamous. I know I would fail and I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Kris hated hearing Adam’s pain. Kris sighed, “Can you at least not throw it in my face? Can you at least not take them back to our fucking room?”

Adam smiled a 5000 megawatt smile, “I can do that, cute guy.”

“It’s a start.” Kris looked into Adam’s glittering, blue eyes and smiled back.

FIN


End file.
